There is conventionally known a multifunction apparatus including an image reading device, and a main body that supports from below the image reading device and accommodates an image forming section that forms an image onto a sheet. The image reading device includes a base member, a top plate member, a carriage, a reading unit, and a drive unit.
The base member includes a bottom wall and a peripheral wall extending upward from the bottom wall to form a carriage moving space thereinside. The top plate member is supported by an upper edge of the peripheral wall so as to be disposed opposite to and spaced apart from the bottom wall. The top plate member has a platen glass covering the carriage moving space. In the carriage moving space, a carriage is reciprocatingly moved along a scanning direction extending from a base end side to a terminal end side. The reading unit is supported by the carriage so as to face the platen glass in the carriage moving space and reads an image on a reading medium placed on the platen glass while the carriage is being reciprocatingly moved. The drive unit is supported by the base member and reciprocatingly moves the carriage.
In this multifunction apparatus, the base member, the top plate member, the carriage, the reading unit, and the drive unit constitute a flatbed scanner. A cover member is supported at the flatbed scanner such that the position of the cover member can be changed between a position covering an upper surface of the platen glass and a position opening the upper surface of the platen glass. Moreover, an automatic document feeder section is placed on an upper surface of the cover member.